Jueves
by Kanon umino
Summary: ¿Tomi?- pregunto un niño pequeño a otro igual que el -¿cómo me veo? Lindo- respondió con una sonrisa el mayor. Un pequeño sueño motiva todos los días el camino de los gemelos, pero sobre todo, el del mas pequeño songfic/TH/TWC


hola!!! ^_^  
espero les guste este fic,

Titulo: Jueves  
Autor: Yop ^//^ alias Btl en el foro  
Advertencias: incesto, muuuy leve y ternura xD ahh y una "sorpresa" al final  
Parejas: TomxBill

Especificaciones:

One-shot que hice inspirada en una cancion, espero les guste pues me costo mucho trabajo u_uUU quien haya leido mi otro fic sabe lo cursi que soy xD bueno mas que cursi, un poco romantica, espero no empalagar, pues tambien es algo dramas, lo hice con la intencion que les llegue un poco, intente pensarle aunque no lo crean, creo tambien, que es algo corto pero escencial.  
tiene un poco de Twincest, pero ya seria una groseria ponerlo en fics XXX por que mas tierno no puede ser, bueno las letras en cursiva son partes de la cancion, ya saben los personajes son en base a personas reales que no tienen nada que ver con la historia la historia que salio de mi mentecita, hasta ahora no se ha comprobado si los gemelos kaulitz han cometido incesto (en papeles por que en video XD) y no gano dinero por esto n.n  
son los pensamientos de Billiberto

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

* * *

JUEVES

_Si fuera más guapa y un poco más lista…_

Todos dicen que soy bonito. Cuando me ven, me dicen que soy muy bonito, y también dicen que cuando crezca seré muy guapo. A mi me gusta pensar que es así, pero la verdad, es que, no lo es, y… ¿saben por qué?

_Si fuera especial, si fuera de revista…_

Por que a mis siete _largos_ años, Tomi, mi hermano mayor, no me ve, y Tomi solo ve cosas bonitas. El me quiere y me abraza; en las noches cuando hace mucho frío y oigo gritos, voy con el a su cama y dormimos abrazados ¡Tomi es mi héroe! Y como mi héroe, el solo ve cosas bonitas. El me cuida por que soy su hermanito, pero como quisiera ser una de esas chicas que salen en las revistas; rubia, alta, ojos azules y labios rosas. Él mira las revistas con tanta emoción y yo, yo no tengo nada de eso.

Una sonrisa tímida, y a veces, un gesto gracioso con la nariz. Mi madre y tías dicen que es muy lindo, que si hubiera sido niña seria más bonito que una muñeca, pero no lo soy. Eso me enoja, me llena de envídia y desesperación, pues se que nunca lo seré. No entiendo cuál es exactamente la gran diferencia entre ser niño o niña: solo se que nací niño y no lo cambiaría, lo que me enoja es pensar, y saber que no seré lo que llena de alegría los ojos de Tom.

_Te sientas enfrente y ni te imaginas _

_que llevo por ti mi falda mas bonita… _

Pero no me rendiré, no seré la chica perfecta, pero se que de alguna forma llamaré la atención de Tomi. Pantalones listos, playera combinada, cabello recientemente negro arreglado y por sobre todo, chamarra de cuero, Perfecto. Bajo las escaleras pensando en su mirada al ver mi atuendo; ¿Será sorpresa? ¿Será alegría?... Una sonrisa tal vez, aspirando a un halago.

— ¿Nos vamos ya? —será simple e hiriente indiferencia.

—Si, vámonos —respondo en casi un susurro.

_Y al verte lanzar un bostezo al cristal, _

_se inundan mis pupilas_

Subimos al autobús. Voy primero, y todos posan su mirada en mí, tal vez no debí arreglarme tanto, analizo mientras oigo leves risas de burla cuando paso, pero, ¡demonios! ¡A ellos que les importa! No me arregle para ellos, ¡si no para Tom! E ignorando los comentarios dañinos que empiezan a ser lanzados, avanzo al final de autobús, el lugar designado para los rechazados o raros; el lugar que me toca. Mejor, al menos ahí se escuchan menos los cuchicheos odiosos. Subo mis pies al asiento y junto la frente con mis rodillas, no deseo ver a nadie.

Pero mis plegarias no son respondidas y como siempre siento la presencia de alguien a mi lado, no hace falta que levante la vista para saber quién es, y sin embargo, lo hago. Levanto levemente mi rostro para ver que mi hermano ha tomado el lugar a un lado de la ventana, y va mirando fijamente el paisaje. Hundo de nuevo mi cabeza entre mis rodillas, pensando en el porque lo hace, de los cinco asientos del fondo solo dos son ocupados por él y por mí, los demás están siempre vacíos.

Nadie quiere sentir el frío que ocasionan las láminas traseras, pero todas quieren que Tom, el chico lindo, se siente con ellas y les regale una sonrisa; todos quieren que Tom, el cool, venga y empiece a hablar de chicas de revista. Todos los días hay un lugar reservado para él entre los grupos, y todos los días Tom sonríe y sigue de largo hasta el final del pasillo junto a la ventana, callado observa el paisaje hasta el final del camino.

Llegando a la escuela nos bajamos, nos despedimos, y cada quien para su clase. Nos reunimos para el almuerzo, si es que no estoy reprendido por mi forma de vestir o él siendo amable con alguna niña, o sea, casi nunca. Fin de clases y de regreso a la misma rutina, al final del camión y en silencio. Llegando a casa comemos, y desde que papá se fue, una quietud a veces incómoda con mamá mientras que entre nosotros se forma una conexión siempre mágica, que nos hace reír, jugar, pelear, o a veces, simplemente, guardar silencio y sentir paz, que aunque el día de hoy no pude impresionarlo, siempre habrá un día siguiente

_Y así pasan los días de lunes a viernes,_

_como las golondrinas del poema de Bécqer, _

_de estación a estación, _

_de frente tu y yo va y viene el silencio"_

Ha llegado el invierno y con el la nieve, el frío, y mucha ropa que usar.

Estos días debemos salir totalmente tapados por las temibles enfermedades que nos acechan, nada que no se arreglara con unos días de descanso, medicina y una taza de leche con miel, pero hay que obedecer a mamá. Y así nos embarcamos diariamente en la rutina silenciosa, variante solo cuando el camión suele sacudirse debido al suelo resbaladizo por la nieve, que provoca gritos y exaltación entre los chicos, a nosotros nos acerca a veces y nos aleja en otras, cualquiera de las dos opciones no importa por que inmediatamente volvemos a nuestro lugares como si nada hubiera pasado, que en si es la verdad, nada paso; pero desde mi mentecita, como diría mi Mami, cochambrosa, quiero imaginar que nos acerca por tan solo un momento en este incomodo viaje

Aunque otra variante es el día de hoy ¿porqué? , pues he pescado un resfriado debido a que espere que llegara Gordon, mi nuevo papá por mi, bajo la nieve y sin chamarra; esta ultima la cruel causante de la espera pues por su culpa se origino una pelea para salvarla de unos chicos de grado mayor que intentaron quemarla, bueno en si, lograron quemarla pues ahora era inservible y yo enfadado me lance contra ellos; esa chamarra me había costado meses de ahorro de mi mesada! Llore de rabia al ver todo mi esfuerzo terminar en ser la diversión de otros mientras se destruye.

_apenas respiro me hago pequeñita _

_y me pongo a temblar_

Después de eso no quería quedarme en el mismo salón que ellos, monstruos, así que ignorando las protestas del que nos regañaba, "mocoso estúpido" resonaba en mi cabeza mientras según ellos hacia rabieta, ¡los odio! Y así, espere en la salida de la escuela, solo, pues Tom se había adelantado para avisar, durante tres horas, bajo la nieve, ¡que genial idea! Tan genial que me gane otro regaño de parte de mi madre, medicinas horribles, una noche incomoda, una calentura que derivo en inconciencia a altas horas y para rematar, una noche sin abrazo.

Al día siguiente cuando despierto, con los ojos cerrados, arrugando mi frente y movimiento de la nariz denominado por mi madre "lindo" localizo un ruido característico de las mañanas, Tomi arreglando sus cosas, que aunque tiene su propia habitación siempre viene a la mía pues hacemos aquí la tarea juntos, ni locos nos aburriríamos por separado. Supongo que la enfermedad me ha hecho hipersensible pues sus movimientos son mínimos, casi imperceptibles, lo observo calladamente mientras termina, cuando lo hace, se queda un momento de espaldas a mi, como analizando algo, me pregunto que será, no quiero que se vaya con aquella seriedad y sin despedirme, pues obvio no iré hoy a la escuela, así que me aventuro

_Y entonces ocurre, despiertan mis labios, _

_pronuncian tu nombre tartamudeando"_

-¿Tomi?- je, mi voz suena totalmente rasposa, me recuerda al tío Freddy borracho, seguiría pensando en eso, pero me fijo mas en otra cosa, en la cara de Tomi, la cual voltea rápidamente a mi dirección con una mirada en un inicio de alerta, trasformándose después en una desconocida para mi ¿qué es esa mirada? No es común verla en sus ojos, es mas , ni siquiera recuerdo fue la ultima vez que la vi. En ella no puedo encontrar la calidez diaria de mi hermano; que me da seguridad, al contrario, me da miedo, parece como… decepción, ¿se enojo conmigo?. En ese momento recuerdo, que justo ese día íbamos a conocer al amigo de Gustav…¿Georg era? Teníamos planes para ver si todo marchaba bien para la banda ¡BlackQuestionMark* arrasaría algún día! y ahora a causa de una estupida chaqueta se ha hechado a perder el plan. En la luna con mis pensamientos, no noto cuando camina despacio y se coloca justo a un lado de la cama

-Duérmete Bill- Tomi pone una mano sobre mi frente aun calida para después retirarla lentamente, dar la media vuelta y salir, no supe si fue a causa de la fiebre o por lo recién sucedido, ni lo quiero saber, creo, pero en ese momento un dolor súbito me atraviesa justo donde mas duele, en medio de mi pecho y termino por llorar silenciosamente

_supongo que piensas, que chica mas tonta, _

_y me quiero morir_

Pasan tres horribles días, estuve malito y con ganas de llorar; no por la enfermedad, si no por la indiferencia de mi hermano mayor hacia mi, mamá pensó que es a causa de la gripa mi carita triste, no sabe ni quiero que se entere que es porque Tomi no me habla; wow, de verdadera parezco una niña, y mi madre no tarda en saber que no es a causa de alguna enfermedad mi cansancio, asume que es un capricho infantil y así, al cuarto día regreso a la rutina.

Este día no me arreglo, adiós blusas estampadas, jeans pegados y chaquetas costosas; el poco maquillaje en los ojos queda olvidado por el día de hoy, tomo lo que me ha preparado mi madre para no recaer en la enfermedad, un Jean plano, blusa blanca, sin fin de suéteres y chamarras, calcetines y tenis; no opino nada y solo procedo a ponérmelo todo lentamente, ya no quiero llegar a los detalles que tanto me gustan, me hacen pensar en la razón por la que me arreglo y eso lleva a los malos momentos que quiero olvidar y sigo después de vestirme al desayuno, con un beso en la frente y un "los quiero" me despido de mami para ir a la escuela.

Subiendo al camión se rompe levemente la rutina, pues como siempre todos me miran y empieza el cuchicheo entre todos los presentes, la diferencia de hoy es que hasta parecen justificadas "emo castroso" "quien hace drama por una estúpida chamarra" " ash para que vino" "nena" los escucho claramente, ¡¡estoy harto!! Y las lagrimas empiezan a empañar mi vista, no quiero que me vean llorar, pero… no resisto mas y corro al final del camión, cerrando los ojos, una suerte que no me caí, y seguir siendo la burla de ellos, pero aun así ahora escucho las risas estúpidas como changos de zoológico que se burlan de la gente que los observa,

Ignorarlos me cuesta mas trabajo que antes, y mas aun a la persona que llega detrás de mi en silencio, sentándome ahora en la esquina junto a la ventana, el se siente a lado mío, lejos de su ventana favorita, con suaves movimientos me hiere pues solo quiero desaparecer, no sentir mas el calor de su aliento, su olor, un olor raro y exótico que me hace recordar el sueño de ir algún día de vacaciones a una playa exótica solo los dos, tirados en la playa sin gente ni ruido al rededor y oliendo cosas exóticas, no este maldito frío entumecedor de las laminas, no el horrible ruido de un motor viejo mezclado con cuchicheos irritantes, y por sobre todo, no al puto silencio incomodo entre los dos

Así quedamos sentados uno a lado del otro, yo llorando recargando la cabeza en mis rodillas, y el, ahí estancado con el compromiso de cuidar de mi, al demonio todo, es lo único que puedo pensar, pero… como si de una película se tratara, todo parece quedar en silencio, una brecha se abre y solo escucho una voz

_Pero el tiempo se para, _

_te acercas diciendo _

-Perdóname- oigo, como si de una aguja tratando de entrar a mi cabeza se tratara, la voz cargada de tristeza – yo debí estar ahí

las palabras por un momento pierden total sentido, no logro entender que es lo que quiere decirme pues no encuentro nada que perdonar, ni entiendo que puede ser tan horrible que al voltear levemente mi rostro hacia él, le veo derramar lagrimas, pequeñas gotas de cristal se asoman por sus ojos y se deslizan por sus mejillas, quiero borrarla con mis manos pero temo que eso rompa la pequeña ilusión que ha creado mi mente, una donde no hay nadie mas que nosotros dos y que por sobre todas las cosas, esas lagrimas son por mi, y para mi; pero se que debe acabar, mejor antes de que me duela

-Tom - ya tengo siete años, debo hacer las cosas bien- no te preocupes por mi, porque yo ya se cuidarme solo, puedes ir con quien tu quieras…

¡¡¡NO quiero estar con nadie!!!- respondió tallando sus manitas contra sus ojos- quiero estar contigo

El silencio adopta ahora otra tonalidad, esas palabras calan hondo y la aguja se ha convertido en una suave pluma que se desliza suavemente por mis oídos, quiero seguir escuchando su voz, "deseo cumplido" oigo una vocecita en mi mente

-te hicieron llorar – continua agachando la cabeza hacia el frente evitando mi mirada - y yo… no hice nada para evitarlo - me acerco lentamente a el, quedamos a una palma de distancia mientras continua – tal vez debí correr o algo para evitarlo, pero la verdad es que no supe como reaccionar, tal vez debí rescatar la chamarra, tal vez debí golpearlos, tal vez mil cosas, pero no pude, solo me quede parado, como estúpido – amenazaron otra vez las lagrimas a sus ojos - por eso no podía enfrentarte, estos dias han sido muy feos sin ti – por un momento toma un respiro para continuar-

-todos los días, despierto y pienso en ti- suspira- voy a tu habitación y te arreglas, no se para que pero quiero que sepas que te ves muy bonito, subimos al autobús y ellos no ven lo bien que te ves, podría sentarme con ellos e ignorar que te han insultado, pero no quiero hacerlo – se detiene nuevamente y recarga su cabeza hacia atrás – ellos podrían ser lo mas genial de este mundo, y ni aun así serian lo que tu significas para mi, mi hermanito, lo que mas quiero – sonriendo ligeramente ahora, gira su rostro hacia mi- perdóname por ser tan tonto a veces y no decirtelo, creo que me acobarde

_yo aun no te conozco y ya te echaba de menos, _

_cada mañana rechazo el directo y elijo este tren_

Terminamos por acercarnos totalmente y recargo suavemente mi cabeza en su hombro y el a su vez recarga la suya en la mía, terminamos por juntar nuestras manos.

Sonreí con esa acción, a los siete años ya éramos niños grandes, no deberíamos llorar o pareceremos nenas, pero saben, no me importa y ahora que se que soy una nena, haré lo que todas las niñas del mundo desean, acerco mi rostro al suyo y le pongo un beso en la mejilla, eso lo hace voltear y mirar mi sonrisa, una leve curva de mi rostro, sonríe el también

-¿Me perdonas? – dice claramente cesando el llanto

- No – susurro contra su mejilla y siento inmediatamente como se tensa - yo no tengo nada que perdonar, perdóname tu por ser tan tonto también y no decirte que todos los dias, me despierto pensando en ti tambien – sus ojos se ensanchan levemente y parece entenderme con solo mirarme

- niño tonto – me responde –

-¡NO SOY UN NIÑO!- me levanto rápidamente de su hombro para un segundo después regresar, porque me dice así!! – bueno… pero uno grande

-ja- ríe en contestación - mmm esto es de nenas, creo que al final, solo somos un par de tontos – no se que responder a eso así que solo sonrió en su hombro

El era mi hermano mayor y yo su hermanito, no había nada mas que decir, el cariño entre los dos nos hacia perdonar y ver lo grande que es la coneccion, no se si lo de hoy cambien eso, pero algo me dice que es algo mas, que lo que siento crecerá y no me preocupo, creo que al contrario no soy el único que lo pienso, lo afirmo al ver su rostro, sip, tal vez de verdad soy aun pequeño para comprenderlo pero algún día, momentos como este significaran algo, algo mas grande, algo mas profundo, algo mas… lindo

Comprendiendo por fin el significado que lo que siempre estuvo entre nosotros, me alegro y descanso finalmente en su hombro, creo que si esto fuera un cuento de hadas, este seria mi y vivieron felices para siempre

_me tomas la mano, llegamos a un túnel_

De repente todo pasa rápido, siento un jalón, y de la tranquilidad que me brinda el momento todo pasa a ser un caos. Mis reflejos no son rápidos pero los de Tom si, me abraza a su pecho y todo da vueltas, nuestro asiento quedó lejos en un segundo, un impacto de nuestros cuerpos contra las ventanas secunda el momento y cuando menos vemos todo ha terminado.

_que apaga la luz_

Tengo frío en mi nariz, de hecho esta helada, y me dan ganas simplemente de taparla con una de mis manos, pero no puedo: están ocupadas en algo más, están atrapadas en un abrazo en su cintura, así como las suyas también abrazan la mía. Me duele todo, no quiero abrir los ojos, estoy cansado.

—Bill —oigo el susurro. Se de quién es la voz; es de quien me abraza, y con sus pocas fuerzas y calor aún intenta protegerme. Todo es tan confuso y tan claro a la vez. La luz lastima, pero soy conciente, el bus esta volcado y llantos firmes pero silenciosos nos rodean, nuestra única calidez proviene de debajo de nosotros, específicamente, de mi sangre. Uno de los tantos cristales de las ventanas, ahora rotas, se ha enterrado en mi costado, lo siento al moverme por eso me duele.

—Bill…—repite suavemente, mientras siento como su frente toca la mía —. Abre los ojos —lentamente, como quien despierta de un largo sueño, voy abriendo los ojos para encontrarme con el rostro que mas quiero en este mundo. Mi mente me grita que hay temor y confusión a nuestro alrededor, que tal vez debería intentar pedir ayuda o salir de aquel lugar, pero mi cuerpo responde firmemente que esta cansado y simplemente no se levantara. No que el intento sea estúpido, pero hay que aceptar que ya no se moverá

_Te encuentro la cara gracias a mis manos, _

_me vuelvo valiente y te beso en los labios…_

—Tomi…—digo sonriendo—Te quiero mucho, Tomi_._

—Yo también te quiero mucho, Billa —responde sonriendo y lagrimas en los ojos.

Analizando bien el momento… Es el más feliz de toda mi vida. No puedo pedir más que estar con él, sabiendo que me quiere como yo le quiero; ¡mami! ¡Si supieras lo feliz que soy! Y que con suaves movimientos una de mis manos, llegue a su rostro y lo acaricie. Ha dejado de llorar, solo para sonreír, y saber que tal vez el día de mañana no lo hará, pero ahorita, estamos juntos y eso, me hace sonreír a mí también.

—Te voy a extrañar —susurra, mientras escucho un nuevo sonido a lo lejos. Sirenas. Llegaron rápido a pesar de todo, y en cuantos han esperado el que les ayuden, mientras que mis pensamientos son diferentes, ya no busco ayuda de nadie, ni a dios, nop, hago otra cosa mas importante, llego a la conclusión que Tomi, no es un héroe, debe ser un ángel, pues solo ellos pueden saber cual es tu último deseo sin palabras, uno que tal vez ni tu mismo sepas, que acabas de descubrir; y así, sus manos en mi cintura me acercan más, con dulzura no deja de abrazarme, mi otra mano alcanza su rostro como la primera, ambas se encargan con cuidado de terminar de juntar nuestros rostros; mi nariz fría, se tranquiliza con la calidez de la suya, siento y el momento mas bonito de toda mi vida llega con tu suspiro en mis labios y termina con el ultimo mío…

_Dices que me quieres, y yo te regalo _

_el último soplo de mi corazón_

Un angelito subió al cielo esa noche

Sonriente y saltarín cuido de su hermano desde arriba esperando el día, que pudiera volver a lucir bien para él, ahora con un nuevo accesorio complementaba el look perfecto con el cual sorprenderlo por toda la eternidad, lo único que le faltaba para lucir bonito como decía su madre, unas lindas alas.

**FIN**

* * *

**S**i alguien quiere matarme por el final alego en mi defensa que sigo pensando que es lindo xD ja neta espero con todo mi corazón que les haya gustado y si es asi ojala puedan dejarme un comment seria infinitamente feliz, aunke sean dos palabras asi de "esta cucho" xD neta seria muy feliz y a ustedes no les cuesta mucho... creo O_o jajaja broma!! neta estaria muy agradecida por ello ^_^

ps. este drabble (one shot) solo esta publicado en cuatro lugares, aqui, slasheaven y Amor-Y.y foro onitth, asi que si alguien lo llega a ver en otro lado, favor de avisarme por que me lo plagiaron n_n (ke no se si alguien me lo quiera plagiar pero hay cada loca en este mundo ¬¬)

*BlackQuestionMark es el primer grupo que formaron los hermanos kaulitz de pequeños, cuando se juntaron con los G´s se formo Devilish y termino por Tokio hotel.

_Agradecimientos_: a mi beta Anamar (que me ayudo con mi orrorozza hortrografiha) y en especial a Fannie (Queretaro) nena muchas gracias por tus porras *O*

nos vemos gracias a todas por leer!!! y FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!!! ^____^


End file.
